


Up, Up and Away

by JunipersHollow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bjork - freeform, M/M, Pepsicola, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunipersHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who would have known that a boy like him, possessed of magical sensitivity would take John to the stars, far, far away?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up, Up and Away

**Author's Note:**

> A Dave/John oneshot that feels like more of a drabble. I felt the specific need to write for my favorite paring.
> 
> There is a reference to a lyric in Bjork's "Cocoon". An explicit, beautiful song.

"Hey." John felt the blonde's warm breath upon his neck, and the familiar presence gently spin him around so that they faced each other against the darkness. The spark of entice lit up the low ambience encircling the room, cloaking the boys in a sable blanket away from watching eyes. Hearts pulsing together like twin candles in a secret place, just for two.

"Hi." John's grin spoke to the aviators. He heard a different pair of jeans shuffle. Dave shifted his weight onto his other sneaker. Then his figure drew nearer, and the air seemed to spike just as the melody of John's heart rushed in and stole him away on a forte song. The question could not wait.

Dave muttered a quick "fuck" under his breath, and his voice jumped a bit as he asked, "John, can I kiss you?" He braved the moment with a teaspoon of anticipation in a freshly baked cake- his naked request. It was practically the most wonderful cake in John's mind. And he thought he was tired of desserts.

"Dumb." The raven-haired boy said, and he could sense the presence stiffen. "Of course you can, no need to ask that awkward question ever again." And the red boy switched from a sinking blue to a happy orange, snaking a hand to find purchase against John's face- lucky shot. The two felt out for each other's lips in their black haven. The first contact of skin was Dave's freckled cheek against the dip of John's nose, brushing the bridge of his glasses.

Then takeoff.

Lips collided. It was star upon star. John's cheek glowed a soft warmth into the flesh of Strider's palm. Nothing touched John as tenderly as the boy's rosy petals, his lips too lovely to compare. The infinitesimal _clinks_ between both of their glasses an unforgettable moment. He inhaled the blonde's scent after the first break. An aroma intoxicating beyond description. John dived into him with no patience and plenty of eagerness. Their gates tickled and played. Glided across wet lips, and bit. Dave's tongue was a curious creature, a spelunker of sorts with a taste for an adventure into the interior of John's mouth. He dipped it inside to find an array of teeth, and John's bucks that he teased him about so often. Secretly, Dave was in love with those dorky, protruding teeth. He was fascinated by the sapphire eyes that winked behind glass spectacles. Just. Passionately enamored by everything.

Dark flyaways were smoothed over and pulled gracefully behind a peaking ear by a swift motion of Strider's hands. John kissed onto his crush's lips a smile. Dave paced slowly towards the wall with John clinging to him. The shorter boy was backed to it in a somatic dance. The teen's hips were growing adhesive to the other like magnets. Sweat trickled down Egbert's spine. The room became thick with arousal. His breath labored, John broke free from the other boy's lips to contain himself from making any other embarrassing sounds that spelled magnificent sonnets in Dave's ears.

Egbert's small body was lightly shaking, but it wasn't out of fear. Every feeling he contained in his chest about the boy in front of him began pooling southward and blood was roaring in his temples, and it was fantastically hazy. His lashes fluttered, and physical was all that he had in mind. He burned for Dave to touch him again. And he did. Wet kisses trailed up the hill of John's collarbone, and exactly thirty-three vertebrae in his body danced excitedly. The raven-haired one wrapped his arms around the blonde's back and clutched the red fabric of a hoodie. "D- Dave," John's soft voice wavered and his knees buckled into a velvety pair of arms, hiding a hotly flushed face.

"Do you need a break?" Dave asked, concerned. The black head of hair nodded into his chest, and Strider chuckled some because little stray wisps of John's locks tickled his bare skin that was peaking out from the red collar. The two of them hugged their bodies together in silence. Comfortable stillness.

Who would have known that a boy like him, possessed of magical sensitivity would take John to the stars, far, far away?


End file.
